Teardrops on My Guitar
by XBookloverX2
Summary: Err , a little story / songfic on Kyoya and Haruhi ... I'm bad at summaries .. Sorry ? .. But anyway read it , don't read it , I don't care , I just wanted to write something
1. My Love , My Song and The Goodbye

Was listening to T.S's song .. Thought it fit perfectly for KyoHaru ... and Bye .. ( IT SUCKS ! *audience screams * ) ( Btw , Kyoya's 21 , Haruhi is 20 )

0o0o0o

_Drew looks at me ,_

_I fake a smile so he won't see,_

_what I want , _

_what I need ,_

_everything that we should be ._

**Kyoya Ootori . Only 5 words can be described when Haruhi Fujioka talks about it .**

**1 . Perfect .**

**2 . Flawless .**

**3 . Rich .**

**4 . Scheming .**

**5. Her Love .**

_I'll bet she's beautiful ,_

_that girl he talks about ,_

_she's got everything ,_

_that I have to leave without ._

**Kyoya seemed happy . Haruhi was suspicious . So , she asked him the reason . He answered . The answer broke her heart . He fell in love . The girl loved him ... Her world broke . She realized she's only an obstacle in the way . **

_Drew talks to me ,_

_I laugh cause it's so damn funny ,_

_I cant even see ,_

_anyone when he's with me ._

_He says he's so in love ,_

_He's finally got it right ,_

_wonder if he knows , _

_he's all I think bout' at night ._

**2 days later . Kyoya and Haruhi were in the library . He told her a joke . She laughs hard . She doesn't care about where she is as long as she's with him she's happy . Then , almost too quickly the subject went to Her , again .**

" **I think I finally got it right . I love her more than anything ." Kyoya says , smiling.**

"**Uh.. Yeah , sure ." Her smile faltered , wondering if he knows or cares that she thinks about him everyday , 24/7 .**

_He's the reason for the _

_teardrops on my guitar ,_

_the only thing that keeps me _

_wishing on a wishing star ,_

_he's the song in the car ,_

_I keep singing don't know _

_why I do . _

**As she played her guitar , singing about Kyoya , she cried . He , Kyoya Ootori was what keeping her to her feet , her gravity . The reason why she believes in wishes. As she drives her car to college , again , she sings about him , unconsciously . She loves him . She wants him . But he doesn't have a care for her .**

_Drew walks by me ,_

_can he tell that I can't breathe ?_

_And there he goes ,_

_so perfectly ._

_The kind of flawless ,_

_I wish I could be ._

_She better hold him tight ,_

_give him all her love ._

_Look in those Beautiful Eyes ,_

_and know she's lucky 'cause ._

_He's the reason for the _

_teardrops on my guitar ,_

_the only thing that keeps me _

_wishing on a wishing star ,_

_he's the song in the car ,_

_I keep singing don't know _

_why I do . _

**College . Bell rings at 8 : 40 sharp . He walks to class passing her locker like always . He smiles at her . Can he tell that she didn't breathe ? Not once when he was walking by ? Then she stares as he continues walking to his class . So perfect , flawless the way she could never be .**

**She , his now girlfriend , better not break his heart . She better give him her all . She better do everything to make him happy. 'Cause looking at his Beautiful Onyx Eyes . Haruhi knows that girl is lucky . More than she'll ever be . **

**Why ? Because he's the reason for the teardrops on her guitar . The only thing keeping her standing and making her wish on that beautiful bright star that always appears at night . As she drive to college everyday , singing in the car . Singing the song she wrote for him , like always , unconsciously .**

_So , I drive home alone ,_

_as I turn off the lights ,_

_I put his picture down ,_

_and maybe get some sleep tonight !_

'_Cause he's the reason for the _

_teardrops on my guitar ,_

_the only thing that keeps me _

_wishing on a wishing star ,_

_he's the song in the car ,_

_I keep singing don't know _

_why I do . _

**And so , she goes home alone , as she had been doing for the past 1 month . Missing the comfort of him at her house after college hours . Done her assignments , ate her meal . Brush her teeth and get ready for bed . But before that , she keeps his picture in one of her chests . Knowing that if she sees his face by her bedside again . She might just cry to sleep ... Only to find herself thinking about him more . Staining her sheets with tears . Drowning herself in misery ... **

**As she goes to sleep , she looks at her guitar that stained her tears . She look at the bright star that she wished on for so many years . She remembered the song she wrote just for him as the lyrics kept replaying , even though she didn't finish it . She remembered our memories together . Immediately , she got up , packed her bags . Booked the earliest flight to a foreign but English-speaking country . And sent an email to the college saying that she had moved . And finally went to the airport through a taxi . Leaving a message to her father saying that he can have his car back . The lyrics to her song finally found it's way to the end .**

_He's the time taken up ,_

_but there's never enough ._

_And he's all ,_

_that I need to fall into ._

_Drew looks , _

_at me ,_

_I fake a smile so,_

_he won't ... see . _

**Goodbye , Kyoya . Hope you have a happy life . I love you , you know ? I love you so much . But unfortunately , you don't . So , I'm leaving . Hope you can forget me. I won't bother your life any longer . I , on the other hand , will never forget you . I will have to keep on living , with pain and misery , for you . Oh , and here is a song I wrote for you . You don't need it but who cares , I have it in my head already . – Love , Haruhi.**

**She wrote the letter . Crying as she left it on the doorstep of Kyoya's house .**

"**Goodbye , love . Goodbye . And someday , remember me when your down , remember me when you are feeling negative thoughts , for I will always have you on my mind . I love you ."**

_**And with that , she left . The story of Haruhi Fujioka's love ends with that , as she sets off to a new world but never really leaving this one . **_

0o0o0o0o

NO IT ISN'T THE END ! THERE IS AN EPILOGUE I'M STILL WORKING ON ! NOW , KYOYA ! FEEL REGRET AND SORRY IF NOT I'LL MAKE YOU KILL YOURSELF *laughs evilly *


	2. The Breakup and The Meeting

Wow ... Can you believe it ? Chapter 1 was like 5 pages long .. OMIGOSH ! Now , here pork ribs and BBQ sauce ... muhahahhaa( {}w{} ) ((Btw , this chapter is on Haruhi and Kyoya's POV and OOCness)) ((( DISCLAIMER : IF I OWNED OHSHC I WOULD MAKE KYOYA AND HARUHI A COUPLE ! AND THEY WOULD'VE LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER ! )))

0o0o0o – Haruhi .

Life ... is hell without Kyoya . But life is like death with Kyoya because he has a relationship with ... her . Her name , as beautiful as it is . Fumiko Sora , meaning beautiful , treasured child of the sky . Her personality , flawless like Kyoya , is kind , polite and has a status in the world . Her looks , more beautiful than any girl I've ever seen . Long , beautiful , wavy golden blonde hair , sky blue eyes complimenting her hair. Pretty light-tanned skin and a body shaped like an hourglass . Tall and skinny . Lastly , her attitude . The best attitude anyone , any human could ever have . I now see why Kyoya fell for a girl like her . She is the best any guy could ever ask for . I now see why I will never be . Why I won't ever be by Kyoya , again . Just thinking about her makes me feel like changing my whole world to BE just like her . Fumiko , why ? Fumiko , weren't you my best friend ? Wasn't I the one who always had to look after you and help you through those hardships ? Wasn't I the one who knew you since we were babies ? I feel like I don't even know you anymore ... Also , I have to change my hair later ... Hmm .. I'll just ask my roommate .. She did say she's good at hairstyling and stuff like that .

0o0o0o – Kyoya .

'_**WHAT?' **_ My mind screamed . I read the letter over and over again . Haruhi ... loves me ? WHAT ? I picked up my phone , dialing Ranka-san's number .

" **Oh , hello Kyoya-kun ! What makes you call me , this morning ?"** Ranka picked up with the cheery mood . I wonder if he knows where Haruhi is ? *sigh*

"**Yes , hello Ranka-san .. I was wondering whether you know where Haruhi is ? I got a letter saying she ..."**I got cut off by Ranka .**" Err .. I'm sorry Kyoya but I cannot tell you where she is . I promised her I wouldn't ... Sorry for not helping .. You read the letter , am I right ? I'm sorry , but if you want to continue on for Haruhi , you can but please , don't call me ."** He said .. hanging up .

... Haruhi ... Why ? ... Why didn't you just tell me ? I'm sure I would've been able to return those feelings ... Then he looked inside the envelope and found a CD .. He also found a piece of paper stuck inside the envelope so carefully anybody could've missed it . Huh ..

It read :-

_My beloved Kyoya Ootori , if you find this means you have a good eye . This is a continuation of my letter . I love you , so much . I didn't confess . Why ? You must be wondering . Why ? Because I wanted to see if you can figure it out . Soon , I realized that you didn't like me . But maybe you did . I guess I wouldn't know . If you continue reading , you will find the place I'm at right now . I carefully stuck this by the side of the paper , knowing that you will someday find it and come to me . I now live in the United States . It is the farthest I can get to .. I think . I am now attending the Yale Law School Faculty of New Haven , Connecticut . If you ever find me , I would be surprised for I have changed my looks and appearance . – Love, Haruhi ._

H-Haruhi ... Why ? Why didn't you just tell me you loved me ... I love you too ... But if I go now ... What about Fumiko ? ... Think , Kyoya ... I should go to the Park , it is Haruhi's favorite place , anyway ... Well , it's one of it ...

(10 minutes later )

Hmm... Where was it again ? Ah , here it is ... Wait .. Is that Fumiko ? Kissing a guy ?

"**Fumiko ? Is that you ?" **I asked . No reply . I went closer ... Holy ! It IS Fumiko ... This guy ... Is ..The guy who asked her out ... a week ago ... **" FUMIKO !" **I shouted . They broke the kiss .

"**K-Kyoya ! Er... This isn't what it .. looks like ! Sorry !"** Fumiko stuttered ... Her arms still wrapped around this... guy .

" **Yeah , right ! It's over , Fumiko . We're done . Oh , while you were so into kissing this guy , did you know that Haruhi moved to US ? No , I guess you didn't, right ? I thought you were her best friend since childhood . So , now you just broke your friendship , right ? Who knew ! Hah ! Now , you have to build your rep, again ! I'm going to tell the press that followed me .. Who do you think has more power ? Of course , it's my family . Now have fun with your little boyfriend , Fumiko . Have fun while it lasts !"** Kyoya said , walking away . Knowing reporters and people who work for the news are here . Now , just to get the first flight to .. Connecticut? ... Huh .. Whatever .

0o0o0o – Haruhi .

" **Oh ! LORD! Belle , I look just perfect ! Thanks , Belle ! Now , what do ya' need?" **Haruhi said , looking at herself in the mirror .. Wow .. Look at this masterpiece Belle created ! I don't even look myself ! My hair , from highschool , has grown a lot so it wasn't a problem , just a little trim and dyed it to a nice auburn red color , it also got curled a little , so springy .. cool . My eyes , having to wear colored contacts changed it to a light green . She took me to a tanning salon so my once white skin turned to a nice tan color . And well since my body grew curves . I looked great ! .

" **It isn't a problem , Haruhi ! Haha ! What do I need .. huh.. A boyfriend ."** She laughed .

" **Really ? Traits and personality ?"**I asked , hoping to be able to hook her up with one of the Host Club members , excluding Hikaru and Kyoya . Hikaru just married . I'm happy for him .

" **Erm .. Romantic , princely , a half . Can be romantic at times and at the same time totally insane .. Blonde hair ... and erm .. Tall . Yup ."** Belle described .

"_**OMG ! She just described Tamaki ! Oh , will she be surprised to find him . He is in the States , after all .." **_ I thought .

" **Belle . You . Are . In . Luck . Why ? Well 'cause .. I have a friend who is EXACTLY like that ! You got yourself a boyfriend !" **I said to Belle while hugging her.

( 5 hours later )

" **C'mon , Tamaki ... Pick up ! Pick up !" **I said , talking to my phone ..

" **Hello ! My darling daughter has finally decided to call me after 2 years ! What do you need from Daddy , darling ?" **Tamaki shouted , being , well , Tamaki .

" **Yes , yes hello , Tamaki . Would you like to date my roommate . You are in USA , right ?"** I said .

" **Hm ? Why , yes I am in just passing by Yale University ..."** I cut him off . **" TAMAKI! STOP RIGHT THERE ! I AM IN YALE UNIVERSITY THIS VERY MOMENT ! COME IN HERE ! TELL THE GUARD YOU'RE LOOKING FOR ME !" **I shouted .

" **Huh ? Ok .. See you in ... 30 minutes or so ?"** Tamaki said and hung up .

Belle . You owe me , big time !

(25 minutes later)

' _Dingggggg Donnggggg' _the roombell rang . I rushed to the door . Calling Belle while I'm at it .

" **Yes ? Why did you call me ?"** Belle asked ?

" '**Cause .. your about to meet him ." **I answered , opening the door .

0o0o0o0o ..

CLIFF HANGERRRRR MUHAHAHAHAHHAAAA I LOVE YOU MY PORK RIBS ! R&R pls ... no don't jkjk pls do


	3. Meeting and the Confession

SORRY ! I actually wanted to upload yesterday or earlier BUT ! I pressed to wrong button and the story deleted and the other one got corrupted .. So ! The final CHAPTER before the 3 part epilogue (which will be released from next week to July) Warning : I do NOT own OHSHC .. If I did I woulda' made Kyoya and Haruhi love each other a long time ago .. and Expect OOCness .. But doesn't almost every story tell you that ? lol !

0o0o0o0o – Haru – Chan ! (Nya )

**'Those two ... Belle and Tamaki .. Really are made for each other .. Once he entered the apartment I swear I could have heard 2 hearts melding together ! Now I want my Prince Charming .. If Kyoya would just' – **_'HEY ! WAIT A MINUTE ! WHO ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ? KYOYA OOTORI IS DATING YOUR BEST FRIEND !' _ .. Oh .. The two parts of my brain are fighting again ..  
><strong>"Oh yeah , smarty ? Then , if these eyes are correct , then Kyoya Ootori is standing RIGHT in front of us <strong>(remember , 2 parts!)** right NOW !" **Insane .. Wait ... Pause , Rewind and Play .

...

Kyoya ? .. If its you then tell me .. Why are you here ? .. I see your figure , your shadow , Kyoya. But what happens if that isn't you ? What happens then ? I miss you .. I must be hallucinating ..

"Tachibana , where did you say she was again ?" I hear Kyoya's smooth velvety voice .. Oh ..  
>"Kyoya ? Is ... Is that really you ?" I say , raising my voice enough for him to hear me ..<br>".. Haruhi ?" Kyoya says , approaching me .. " Oh , s-sorry , miss . I mistook you for someone else ..." I hear him say .. WHAT? .. Oh yeah that's right .. I changed my looks ...  
>".. Kyoya ! Wait .. It – Its me ! I changed my looks remember ? Doesn't mean I don't remember you ! I would never forget you .. Kyoya .. I didn't expect you won't recognize my own voice .. Did you forget me so much that you won't even recognize my voice ?.. It was only a few d.. Oh ! I did not expect you to find me so fast .." I did not stop .. I couldn't stop .. My mind is blank . My calculations were wrong .. So he isn't that madly in love with her ...<br>"... Haruhi ! .. Why ? Why did you go ? Do you know how empty my heart felt when I thought I would have lost you .. Do you know how I felt when I thought I would never see you in the flesh and not in my dreams again? Do you know ?" Kyoya continues , suddenly pulling me and wrapping his arms around my waist .. Lightly so I could still refuse it .. Oh , how I miss this touch.. Wait .. Where are his glasses ? ... Oh yeah , it got knocked off but saved by his bodyguard ... who has mysteriously dissapeared .. His eyes .. The reason I felt so good when I see his eyes is because they are so beautiful ... Those eyes are now filled with love and tears.. First I have ever seen ..  
>"Kyoya .. Did you miss me ? Did it break your heart to know that you might never see me again? I'm sure I did .. I'm sure mine did .." I say , tilting my head as I step back to look at him .. but he refused .. His tears flowing ..<br>"Yes , I missed you more than I ever had before .. Yes , my heart broke so hard at the fact that I might never see your beautiful face again .." He says , crying more as he hung his head wiping his tears .. He looks like a little boy .. The one side I have never seen Kyoya show again ..

"Kyoya ?" .. No response .. "Kyoya , look at me .." Still nothing.. I guess I'll have to do the only thing left .. "Kyoya honey ? Look at me , will you look at me hon ..?" I say as I look at him with my most tender , loving eyes .. Cupping his face again as I wipe his tears away ..

0o0o0o0o – Kyou Chan ! .. (what's with me and Hunny today ? ...)

I slowly lift my face to look at her .. My heart pounding from her touch .. I suddenly pull her into a tight hug ..  
>" I'm sorry , Haruhi .. I'm sorry for playing with your emotions . I'm sorry for making you stick with me when I was feeling bad even though you had much more important thing to do .. I'm sorry for making you feel so troubled everytime I was flirting with every other girl except you .. I'm sorry when I was being stubborn even after you stayed with me just to make sure I was going to get better when I was sick .. I'm sorry for making you feel sad and down everytime I was yelled at you saying that you were bothering me everytime I was in a bad mood .. I'm sorry that you had to deal with me for years with my attitude even though you always came back .. I'm sorry that every time when I was frustrated or angered I would throw all of the emotions to you , yelling and shouting at you like it was all your fault .. I'm sorry for all the arguments we went through even the one that didn't start by me but your jealousy but I don't mind that because all our other arguments were started by me and me only because I was selfish and arrogant ... I'm sorry for telling you that you weren't supposed to date anyone because you belonged to me ... I'm sorry for not letting you out to get out to date or anything fun even though my girlfriend was in the house .. I didn't know you felt restrained .. I'm sorry for making you feel caged in that apartment.. I'm sorry because I was a jerk .. And I'm sorry for everything else ..." I ended the longest apology by tightening my grip on her ... Tears flowing from my fast like a flash flood .. I love her so much even though I never even realized .. I really am sorry , Haruhi .. <p>

"Kyoya ... Tell me .. Exactly how you feel whenever you're with me .." Haruhi says ,cupping my face again as she looks at me straight in the eye ...

"..." Silence was dripping as I looked for the exact words to say to her .. What would happen if I said the words 'I love you' ? I might as well try ..

"Whenever I'm near you , I feel as if I'm in a more comfortable place .. Whenever I'm with you , I feel happy and content like nothing in the world feels wrong .. Whenever I touch you , I feel an electric jolt run down my spine as if something is trying to ignite within me .. Whenever I feel your touch , my brain melts .. Whenever I see you smile , my heart glows .. Whenever I see you blush or giggle , I feel like pulling you into a hug and kissing you like there was no tomorrow .. And those reasons are why I don't want you to be faraway from me .. Those reasons are also why I love you .. I love you , Haruhi Fujioka .. And I hope you won't leave me .." I say , blushing a bit as I look at her straight in her beautiful big brown eyes ..

" ... I ... I love you too .. Kyoya .. But I have a question .. What ever happened to her ?" She says , her eyes already showing the emotions of excitement , love and some lust .. I suddenly realize what her last question was .. Her .. meaning Fumiko , I believe..

"She cheated and I ditched her ... but it wasn't because she cheated .. It was because I realized I love you .." I say , hugging her as I nuzzles her head lovingly , inhaling her strawberry-scented hair .. I kiss her eyelids . Then , I kiss her cheeks . I miss her mouth and suck on her neck , leaving her hickey fresh on her neck , marking her as mine .

As I lower myself to the level of her face , I see her eyes full of love and lust .. I lean down a little more and we were millimeters away , our breath mixing . I take it slow and carefully capture her perfect pink lips in mine . As we connect , I feel the brightest spark ignite .. So this . Is what it feels like to be in love ..

(since I was feeling that the story isn't complete .. before the epilogue of course .. I threw in a poem ~)

Basking in the warmth of your smile  
>And the music of your laugh<br>I feel your tenderness  
>And your oh so witty style<p>

I don't know why god blessed me  
>With such a friend as you<br>But it makes my pleasure complete  
>And very happy too<p>

The way you always know me  
>And exactly what to do<br>When my loneliness gets me down  
>And I'm so very blue<br>The way you see into my soul  
>And looked behind my eyes<br>And I don't have to hide my feelings  
>And put on a disguise<p>

With you I learned to trust  
>And as the person I have grown<br>Who could have possibly told me  
>How could I have known<br>That you would come in to my life  
>And my beauty would start to bloom<br>And like a pretty butterfly  
>Come out of my cocoon<p>

To share your tender heart  
>The warmness of your smile<br>The courage of your wisdom  
>For these I'd walk for miles<p>

To be thinking of a time  
>When you'd no longer be there<br>For me to gaze upon in delight  
>And all our feelings share<br>Is not acceptable to me  
>Because in my life<br>Is where I want you to be  
>Always and forever.<p>

I Am DONE ! ... For now .. 


	4. Author's note

I changed my mind . I have no inspiration for this story anymore . It shall now be tagged as completed . Thank you , those who read my story . This short , 3-chapter-story . Goodbye , readers . 


End file.
